


Весёлого Рождества!

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bat Family, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Mistletoe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Дэмиан получает то, чего совсем не ждал.





	Весёлого Рождества!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merry Christmas!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462689) by Reyn. 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Deathstroke&Titans.
> 
> #ай_киссд_э_бро_энд_ай_лайкд_ит  
> #все_любят_мамбу  
> #и_только_мамба_всех_ненавидит

Поцелуй был настолько внезапным и в то же время будничным, что Дэмиан на секунду остолбенел.

Опомнившись, он развернулся на пятках и негодующе уставился на удаляющуюся спину Дика. Как можно вот так просто… просто взять и поцеловать кого-то мимоходом, как будто это ничего…

— Омела, — пояснил Джейсон, взъерошил Дэмиану волосы, поцеловал его в лоб и пошёл дальше. Дэмиан, хватанув ртом воздух, посмотрел ему вслед, а потом задрал голову. С потолка свисала омела. Опустив взгляд, Дэмиан мгновенно напрягся — к нему приближался Тим.

— Я тебя целовать не стану, — насмешливо предупредил Тим, обходя его по максимально широкой дуге.

— Иди сюда, дружок, — тяжёлая рука легла Дэмиану на плечо, притягивая ближе, и в следующее мгновение он ткнулся лицом в твёрдую грудь отца. — Если повезет, закончим патруль пораньше и отпразднуем Рождество как положено, в лучших семейных традициях.


End file.
